Love in the moonlight
by PrincessLoza1994
Summary: Carol and David go for a late night drive where they reflect on their relationship.


Last orders were being called in the Queen Vic and as Carol finished her vodka and tonic, David took her drink and put it at the bar. "Come on Darling. Let's go." David said as he helped Carol onto her feet. Carol giggled and held onto David as he led her out of the Vic. She began stirring him to the direction of their house but David put her into the car, "David why is the car outside? We live across the square." Carol asked, confused. David winked at her, "I thought you and I could spend some quality time together."He said as he opened the door for her like a gentlemen. Carol smiled at him as she got in the car. Bianca and Sonya who were going home watched them drive off in utter confusion.

"How was the Car lot today?", Carol asked as David drove, "It was alright, Max reckons he's made a bargain today with a mustang." David replied,it was nice when she asked about work. The warm May air was getting to her and she rolled the window down. "Hot tonight, isn't it?", Carol said, tucking her hair behind her face. "Ain't it just." David responded and Carol heard the seductive undertone in his voice and she smiled at him. She reached for his leg and began rubbing it. David grinned at this. "Where are we going?", Carol asked, looking out the window. "Just you wait and see." David responded in a seductive voice.

At last, they found themselves in what looked like a field. Carol was confused. "Where are we?", She asked looking around in a confused manner. David grinned, "I came here because I want us to be alone." Then he said seriously,"And I've noticed you have seemed down nowadays. If it's about the fact that we had to postpone the wedding because of my heart attack then we will rearrange another date." Carol shook her head, "Its not that. It's just that ever since I had fake boobs planted, I feel so self conscious about my body and I feel as if I'm not beautiful." She said sadly and David put his arm around her, "Listen to me. You are beautiful and I don't see any difference in your breasts. The only difference is their bigger." He added with a smile and Carol laughed. Then she looked at the view outside, "David, have a look at this." She remarked in an excited voice. David turned around and saw that the Moon was full and shining brightly, it was beautiful. "I love the view. I'm really glad you brought me here." Carol said lovingly.

At that moment, David felt a stirring in his trousers and he decided to get Carol in the mood. He opened his glove compartment and pulled out a packet of condoms. "Oh David. What do we need them for?", Carol asked and David quickly responded, "I want us to be safe when we do it Carol." Carol smiled at him. He then pulled the front seat down, "David, be careful!" She snapped as David leaned over her, "Sorry love. Come here." As he kissed her passionately. Carol felt turned on and began fumbling about his belt trying to get his trousers off. "Get your knickers off darling. No one can see us." He mumbled seductively as he slowly removed his trousers and Carol quickly took her knickers off, chucking them in the back seat. As David lay on top of her, Carol became conscious that someone was watching them but that thought was soon blocked from her mind when David expertly entered her.

Carols moans grew louder and louder as David thrust in and out of her keeping eye contact with her. The car started beeping and was rocking but Carol didn't care. She was loving every minute of it. She started hanging onto him while he gripped her car seat for support. The Windows were steaming up and David had a horrible feeling that the car would topple over.

David doubled his effort as his thrusts got harder and faster and Carols moans got deeper and louder. David was also moaning and panting as he felt his orgasm overcoming him and soon groaned deeply as he shot his load inside Carol who let out a final moan before feeling herself go numb. David got back in his seat breathing heavily and grinning, his face wet with sweat while Carol regained her strength and rolled the seat up. "You can't say that I don't give you a good time." He said softly as he kissed her. Carol cuddled up to him and whispered words of love to him. But as they drove away, they were unaware someone had been watching them.

Patrick who was having a late night walk and who always came to the fields had the shock of his life seeing Carol and David having it away.

Wait till he told Stan and Cora.


End file.
